Shinobi
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Lo contrario a la luz son las sombras, y ellos son parte ellas. Jamás puedes abandonarlos, tal y como descubre Misao. AU/Adventure/Lemon/Violence. Cap 3!
1. 01 Intentando solucionar

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Shinobi**

Capitulo uno: Intentando solucionar.

Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"

El hombre gimió de forma ruidosa cuando las manos femeninas resbalaron por la piel de su espalda, dejo escapar un quejido y su acompañante se rió levemente ante sus exagerados gestos de placer.

-Misao.

-¿Sí? Señor Fujitamori.

-Como siempre eres la mejor.

-Gracias, se trata de mi trabajo señor.

-¿Crees que podría contratarte para que relajases a toda la oficina?

-Seria mucho trabajo pero estaría encantada de poder complacerle.

El hombre de negocios estallo en carcajadas antes de darla un enorme y sonoro beso a modo de agradecimiento, por sus excelentes servicios. Siempre le dejaba relajado y contento para volver al trabajo, merecía mucho la pena el llamarla a la hora de comer y cerrar la puerta de su despacho a cal y canto para que nadie los molestase.

-No cambies jamás Misao, ser así te dará mas clientes de los que jamás puedas imaginar.

-Le tengo el primero en mi lista Señor Fujitamori, desde que usted hablo de mi en esa reunión no paro de recibir llamadas y encargos.

Fujitamori se puso la camisa con una sonrisa y acabo por volver a su trabajo en el portátil con energías renovadas. Al momento un tono de móvil resonó por el espacio.

-Lo dicho, un motón de trabajo.

-Es lo que tiene ser una de las mejores fisioterapeutas de Tokio.

-La maldición del fisioterapeuta, así me lo dijo mi profesora el día que me gradué.

-¿El pago cómo siempre?

-El último día de mes a la cuenta. No he cambiado para nada el método.

A la salida, y como tantas otras veces, la secretaria la dejo un sobrio sobre encima de la mesa de recepción, un pequeño plus por su trabajo; Misao sospechaba que salía del sueldo de la secretaria dado el rato de respiro que la daba al venir dos veces por semana, y aunque normalmente lo cogía sin rechistar, hoy no pudo hacerlo.

-Creo que no puedo aceptarlo-dijo alargándoselo de vuelta a la joven.

-Es un plus de parte del Señor Fujitamori-respondió mirándola a los ojos-considera que lo que hace es poco por la salud de la empresa en general.

-¿Perdón?

-Gracias al tratamiento ya no es irascible con los empleados, nosotros podemos concentrarnos mejor en nuestro trabajo, y es incluso amable-señalo unas flores-las trae todos los lunes.

Misao ya no pudo decir nada, cogió el sobre con los ojos como platos, se lo guardo en la bandolera y se dedico a mirarse levemente las manos hasta que llegó el ascensor, jamas había pensado que su peculiar habilidad para encontrar bloqueos musculares y energéticos la reportara tal prestigio. Por lo menos algo bueno la había dejado la formación que recibió durante su pasado, eso, y una facilidad pasmosa para aprender cosas nuevas como pudo comprobar en la escuela de oficios.

El resto había corrido a cuenta de su recién descubierto arrojo y ganas de independencia, sí, algo muy raro en la sociedad japonesa donde todo el mundo intentaba formar parte de un todo autocontrolado, como en una colmena; pero esa época en la que sus "caprichos" personales estaban por detrás de cualquier cosa ya había terminado, ahora tras cinco años durísimos mentalmente era alguien capaz de apreciar las pequeñas cosas que tenia el día a día de su trabajo como fisioterapeuta, conocerse a si misma hasta un punto en que jamas pensó que seria capaz y de reconocer que su negocio al fin la permitía pagar algo mas que las facturas. Introdujo el ticket del aparcamiento, esperó hasta que la plataforma giró para meter la camilla desplegable en su Honda Jazz (1) y se puso en camino a la siguiente cita; justo cuando sacaba la camilla recibió un mail.

De: Kamiya Kaoru (kamiyakaoru(a) ) (2)

Para: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisao(a) )

Uno de los alumnos acaba de tener una mala caída, hombro derecho, ha sonado un crujido feo.

De: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisao(a) )

Para: Kamiya Kaoru (kamiyakaoru(a) )

Llévalo a Takani primero, termino dos citas y voy derecha a la consulta.

De: Kamiya Kaoru (kamiyakaoru(a) )

Para: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisao(a) )

OK, si Takani nos manda a otro sitio te aviso.

Cerro el móvil, cogió sus cosas, se guardó el nuevo ticket y siguió a la secretaria que la esperaba diligentemente a las puertas del edificio donde tenia su siguiente paciente.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Makimachi.-Hizo una seña al guardia para que las dejase pasar por los tornos.

-Buenas tardes.

-Temo que no va ha poder atender al señor Gara en el momento.-La dio paso al ascensor y marcó la planta deseada.

-¿Otra reunión?

-Larga me temo -Reconoció guiándola hasta el despacho y abriendo la puerta del mismo-. Espero que en apenas unos minutos termine, sino siento que haya venido para nada.

-Si tarda tres minutos se podrá subir a la camilla según termine -Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Al final sera una ventaja -suspiró aliviada la secretaria, al girarse hacia el interior del despacho se quedo paralizada.

Misao se asomó asustada por la reacción.

En ella estaba su peor pesadilla.

El hombre apoyado contra el escritorio abrió unos ojos tan fríos que durante unos preciosos segundos se quedo paralizada, el tiempo justo para que cinco figuras más aparecieran, aparentemente, de la nada.

-¡Seguridad!

Aoshi se puso completamente de pie y entonces Misao reaccionó, sujeto con fuerza el maletín-camilla y tensó los músculos, cuando una de las sombras se movió espero hasta que estuviera mas cerca de la puerta y entonces le lanzó el maletín a la parte superior del tórax, cerró la puerta sin comprobar si le había acertado y alcanzó a la histérica secretaria en los ascensores.

-Tú sube y metete en el primer baño que veas -tiró de ella hacia las escaleras de emergencia haciéndola reaccionar- ¿Tienes tu móvil a mano?

-Sí, no debería...

-Eso da igual ahora, cuando estés en el baño llama a la policía.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, Misao se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los vigilantes de seguridad. Como si fueran oponentes para la amenaza que había en el despacho. Bajo de dos en dos los escalones, en mas de una ocasión saltando el tramo completo consiguiendo descender aún mas rápido hasta que escucho un aleteo por encima de ella, freno justo a tiempo de ver como una figura humana aterrizaba delante suya: con su metro ochenta y dos de altura Aoshi imponía, pero si a eso se le añadía el uniforme onni y la gabardina que lucia... era toda una aparición. Busco a tientas la barandilla y se apoyo contra ella, jamas había contado con verle de nuevo.

Sorprendentemente sus rasgos se relajaron y la frialdad imperante en sus iris desapareció, volviendo a ser el joven del que se había enamorado.

-Jamas pensé que te volvería a ver.

Por toda respuesta saltó por encima de la barandilla dejándose caer al vacío de las tres plantas que faltaban sin pensar en él, agradeció sinceramente que sus zapatillas llevaran cámaras de aire en la suela cuando aterrizo, eran el amortiguador perfecto en caso de dar un buen salto.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

El guardia de seguridad no tuvo tiempo de de llegar a la puerta, se abrió de golpe dejando salir a una joven que de un fluido movimiento saltó los tornos y se interno en la calle.

Misao aprovecho el caos de la llegada de la policía para mezclarse con la gente que estaba a las puertas del edificio, observó como varios efectivos entraban y otros se quedaban a las puertas para evitar curiosos y la escapada a los que habían generado semejante alboroto. Comprobó que tenia todo en orden en la bandolera y se dejo llevar por el paso que la multitud marcaba para no llamar la atención, poco a poco se permitió guiar hasta la boca de metro mas cercana; compró un billete como un viajero más y mientras esperaba la llegada del tren anuló todas sus citas para el resto de la semana. Saco un móvil que jamas espero usar del fondo de la mochila.

De: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisao(a) )

Para: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshin(a) )

Me han encontrado cuando acudía a la cita con el señor Gara, parecía que estaban allí por otro motivo.

No sé si he conseguido despistarlos, estoy en el metro, cambiaré varias veces de linea antes de salir por la mas cercana al barrio.

De: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshin(a) )

Para: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisao(a) )

Te esperaré en el aparcamiento del 24 horas.

Cerro el móvil y espero hasta la primera estación donde había un trasbordo a otra linea, aprovechando que iba de pie se tomo con calma lo de salir del vagón esperando en muchas ocasiones el pitido que indicaba el cierre de puertas para dar dos pasos y estar en el andén, tras varios cambios enfiló al fin la linea correcta hacia la parada donde necesitaba ir.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

El ocupante del Audi pitó cuando vio como Misao salia de la boca del metro, de un volantazo frenó sobre el paso de cebra y abrió la puerta del acompañante. La joven se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto y la tendió una bolsa: onigiris de atún y té de jazmín, todo del veinticuatro horas donde había aparcado esperando que llegara en apenas unos minutos, no en las dos horas que había tardado.

-¿Te han hecho algo?

-No, -tragó saliva relajándose contra el asiento, acallo el pitido insoportable poniéndose el cinturón y atacó el contenido de la bolsa.- solo me dedique a cambiar tanto de vagones que me despisté.

-¿Dos horas?

-Lo reconozco, me pase. -Abrió la botella con un chasquido y bebió pausadamente mientras el pelirrojo conducía el silencioso coche en el escaso trafico de las afueras de Tokio.

-Te he reservado un vuelo a Sapporo(3) para dentro de... -miró el reloj- tres horas.

-No voy a ir a Hokkaido, -cerró la botella y saco uno de los onigiris- no me mires así, podemos despistarles si hay varias Misao Makimachi yendo cada una a un sitio.

-¿Y que es lo que harás?

-Irme con la moto a Okinawa.

-Tardaras varios días.

Como miembro de anticorrupción se negaba a ese plan suicida, todo lo que quería era llevarla a un piso franco y esperarlos bien armado a que apareciesen. Pero por otro lado, la conocía desde hacia cinco años y jamas había necesitado ayuda para mantenerse fuera del radar del grupo que la perseguía, al contrario le había enseñado mas de un truco para mantener a los testigos protegidos fuera de los tan comunes "accidentes"; si ella quería irse con la moto a Okinawa estaba en su derecho, pero se llevaría lo que la había preparado hacia tiempo. Paró delante de un portón de madera tradicional muy conocido por los dos y justo a su espalda escucharon un discreto ronroneo metálico acercándose.

-¿Que hace Sanosuke con mi moto? Y por cierto Kaoru no esta aquí...

-Pero tu mochila para estos casos sí -respondió el motorista-. Gracias por acercarme la moto Sanosuke, cuando vuelva te pago la cuenta que tienes en el Akarakebo -Imitó haciendo un gesto repipi con la mano.

-Solo si tú me pagas los dos viajes de avión que estoy apunto de hacer -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Conformate con que te traigo la moto, entera. -murmuró fastidiado.

Misao estalló en carcajadas mientras se bajaba del coche, Kaoru solo cerraba la casa cuando el viaje resultaba ser largo, cosa que apenas ocurría, por lo que podía ir cambiándose mientras sus dos amigos aparcaban; se adentro en la inmensa casa en busca de la ultima habitación de invitados, en el armario estaba guardado un mono de motorista trucado y una mochila de equipación con distintas cosas que necesitaría en su transformación, avanzó hasta el baño del pasillo y se encerró en el.

Vaciando todo en el moderno lavabo comenzó a colocarlo de forma aleatoria sobre la encimera; localizo el diminuto neceser y se hizo un moño lleno de horquillas intentando aplastar lo máximo posible la abundante cabellera contra el cráneo, desenredo una redecilla y seguidamente se puso la corta peluca rubia peinándose de tal forma que su rostro ya no parecía tener su acostumbrada forma de corazón; se aplico el tinte para las cejas antes de empezar a vestirse, cuando termino con las botas de alzas escondidas se miro en el espejo, la costo reconocerse salvo por la cara, todavía había mucho de Japón en ella.

Aplicándose una base varios tonos mas oscura que su piel y gracias a los polvos delineadores desdibujo sus rasgos haciendo su nariz mas grande y los pómulos hundidos, les aplico colorete para dar la sensación de un fallido intento de hacerlos resaltar y paso a los ojos, donde uso la sombra para hacerlos parecer ligeramente saltones. Se alejo un poco y se observo... pecho del tamaño que le gustaría tener y trasero mas prominente consiguiendo lo que serian unas buenas curvas, veinte centímetros más en altura gracias a los tacones y las alzas, peluca rubio platino corta y un rostro que no se parecía para nada con el que había nacido.

Estaba lista.

Encaminándose hacia la salida se cruzo con un adolescente de pelo revuelto con un brazo en cabestrillo.

-¿Yakiho? ¿Tú has sido el accidentado?

El joven adolescente se la quedo mirando como si no la conociera.

-Soy Misao, vamos, me has visto comprar todo.

-Ya pero una cosa es verte comprarlo y otra el que te lo pongas.

-Pues si tu no me reconoces entonces esta bien hecho. -dijo quiñando un ojo, Yakiho no era un experto onni pero era una forma de asegurarse de que había hecho un buen trabajo- Ponte toallas frías en vez de hielo, procura no hacer movimientos bruscos...

-... durante dos semanas, toma antiinflamatorios ligeros y no dormir sobre el hombro lesionado; eres la fisioterapeuta del dojo y todos nos lo sabemos de memoria.

Asintió, segura de que seguiría sus instrucciones y la dislocación se curaría en apenas unas semanas.

-¿De verdad te vas ha ir a Okinawa?- La frase, perteneciente a una morena con ropa de kendo, tenia el tinte justo de "se puede saber en que estas pensando" junto con "estas loca, definitivamente" lo que la hizo sonrojarse y apretar fuertemente el tirante le la mochila en la mano.

-Tardaré cuatro días por la autopista, después cogeré el barco hasta la isla.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Aoshi lleva buscándote cinco años y tu te vas de viaje sin escolta?

-Ellos van ha buscarme en los aeropuertos, es la forma mas rápida de salir de la ciudad...

-Y si les ponemos a varias con su nombre volando a distintos destinos no sabrán cual seguir.

-No la animes Kenshin.- Kaoru se giró señalandole con el dedo.- No podemos dejar que te cojan, por lo que nos comentaste conseguiste escapar por los pelos.

-Solo me han visto hace unas horas... y vamos a tenderles varios señuelos.

-Lo que me recuerda, -sacó un sobre abultado de la chaqueta y se lo tendió- aquí tienes. Tu nueva identidad.

Misao lo guardó todo en la mochila, se despidió de todos con un asentimiento y prometió llamar lo que tardase en llegar al hostal donde se alojaría.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

El aeropuerto de Narita lleva desde 1978 funcionando de forma ininterrumpida, solo hay dos formas de acceder a él: por tren o por carretera, esta ultima siendo mayoritariamente por taxis o buses. La moto era lo mejor. Zigzagueando entre el intenso trafico consiguió llegar hasta el aeropuerto en menos tiempo del que había planeado, buscó un buen sitio en el aparcamiento y subió por las escaleras hasta la zona de compra venta de billetes; mientras esperaba en la cola empezó a masticar chicle de forma ostentosa y a juguetear con el móvil, ahora era una extrajera que no sabia nada del país donde estaba y la apreciación sobre el silencio que en el había, al llegar su turno utilizo un inglés nasal para enmascararse aún mas y pidió un vuelo con estancia de siete días a Fukuoka, la azafata la miro de forma recriminadora a lo que ella se limito a hacer una enorme burbuja antes de volver a masticarlo de forma ruidosa. Entregó su identificación real con una sonrisa de suficiencia, recogió el billete y se fue al aparcamiento de nuevo.

Justo cuando metía el mismo en la mochila la agarraron desde atrás.

-Debes volver con él de nuevo.

La voz sonaba cavernosa, amortiguada, cosa que en el espacioso aparcamiento estaba fuera de lugar.

-Hay un problema, yo no quiero volver.

Pivotó sobre una pierna lanzando una patada con la otra a la altura de donde creía que estaría la rodilla de su contrincante, falló al darse cuenta que había saltado retrocediendo, desenfundó sus diminutos kunais mientras completaba un giro sobre si misma hasta encararle y los lanzó, uno rompió la luna de uno de los coches haciendo saltar su alarma, otro revoto inofensivo contra una columna y dos acertaron al objetivo. Menudo desperdicio de proyectiles. Su contrincante la hizo agacharse cuando lanzo un puñetazo, ella hizo lo mismo acertando en la empuñadura de un kunai cosa que le hizo gritar al hundirse un poco mas, se gano una patada que la lanzó contra otro de los coches y la robo el aire; se dejo caer contra el suelo sin respirar, llevándose una mano a la cremallera frontal del mono, cuando la obligaron a levantarse cogió aire y roció todo el contenido del bote de spray pimienta a la cara de su atacante.

Este siguió como si no hubiera hechado nada en el aire.

Simplemente levantó la mano y otra nube, esta vez de cloroformo, saturó el aire del aparcamiento.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

Misao despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, su ultimo recuerdo consistía en una pelea en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la rojiza luz y se aventuró a hechar un vistazo. Habitación con dos puertas; estaba sobre una cama de matrimonio encajada lateralmente contra una de las paredes, curioso lugar, y desde donde estaba podía ver que no tenia ningún tipo de adorno, los pocos muebles que había eran una cómoda, un escritorio justo bajo la ventana, atestado de papeles y con un portátil, y una silla.

Se tensó al ver la gabardina blanca sobre la silla.

La habían encontrado.

Había sido extremadamente cuidadosa, y al parecer ellos también, por eso estaba en la habitación de Aoshi; cinco años antes había tenido que hacerlo todo muy rápido para evitar que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo, los recuerdos de ese día acudieron y se llevo la mano al rostro para evitar llorar, sí, una vez que hubiera alcanzado la mayoría de edad podría haberse divorciado, pero en ese momento solo pensó en el menosprecio que habían hecho a sus habilidades como shinobi, y a la casualidad que justo la hubieran prometido a la persona que amaba... pero él había estado tan conformista con la situación... que no tuvo mas remedio que escaparse. Él no habría sido un buen apoyo. Y por eso mismo todos los días controlaba muy bien lo que hacia, como lo hacia y cuanto tiempo lo hacia, siempre variaba sus costumbres cuando estas empezaban a ser una rutina, practicaba tres veces en semana kempo y otras tres aikido y todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a perfeccionar y pulir sus conocimientos en ninjutsu.

Y aun así, aquí estaba.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al onni, llevaba varias bolsas que dejó sobre la cama, cerca de ella, antes de encaminarse a la mesa y depositar otro fajo de hojas al lado del portátil. De nada valía hacerse la dormida ya y menos aún el pensar en atacarle, era el mejor de todos por lo que optó por sentarse ignorandole, él solo levanto la vista mirando por la ventana antes de volverse hacia ella.

"No le mires a los ojos"-pensó con rabia, otra vez volvía a tener esa expresión de anhelo -"es como una cobra, hipnótico y peligroso"

Observó como Misao se blindaba mentalmente contra él, le dolió, pero sabia que era algo normal después de la inacción que se había producido por parte suya, había tardado varias semanas en comprender que no había escapado por que no le quisiera, si no por que no era normal que su abuelo la estuviera obligando a un omiai(4). Pero en su caso no habían podido hacer nada. Tras poner en practica un buen hansei(5) comenzó a investigar si ese trato era real.

Podía valer que fuera el mejor onni de la organización, pero descendía de un americano y una japonesa, y eso, seguía pesando demasiado en el momento en que mostraba la partida de nacimiento o las habladurías llegaban a oídos donde él no quería que llegasen. Muchas puertas se le habían cerrado por ello y cuando el anuncio se hizo oficial por parte de Okina varios le miraron mal; Misao era la princesa del Onniwabanshu, la descendiente directa de los que durante siglos los habían dirigido, si ella no era su líder era porque sus habilidades no estaban lo suficientemente afinadas y por tanto no podía ocupar el lugar dejado por sus padres tras su muerte, por ello su enfermo abuelo cambió su testamento poco antes de morir dejando a Okina, un leal amigo de la infancia, como sustituto hasta que ella alcanzara el momento adecuado. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darse anunció su matrimonio ¿Por qué?

Eso fue lo que investigó de forma exhaustiva, por ello reclamó para si la búsqueda de Misao, al fin y al cabo era su prometida, y por eso se había frustrado de tal forma durante cinco años.

Por que tenia la respuesta.

Y ninguna manera de dar con ella.

Había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla y poder contar todo, ella estaba mostrando las habilidades que había aprendido permaneciendo fuera del radar durante tanto tiempo que mas de uno en el Onniwabanshu empezó a cuestionarse el por que del omiai, cinco años era prueba mas que suficiente. Y entonces ocurrió. En mitad de una misión ella traspasó el umbral de una puerta y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión ante la perspectiva de que los dos volvían a ocupar el mismo espacio, luego todo paso muy repisa, ella lanzó el maletín-camilla a Shikijo con tal fuerza que termino tirardole al suelo, reponerse de la impresión y salir del despacho le llevo el tiempo en que cerró la puerta y empezó a escapar escaleras abajo, al perseguirla Beshimi quitó uno de los guardias de su camino mientras él se encargaba del otro pero la única forma que tuvo de alcanzarla fue saltar por el hueco de la escalera. Y lo que tardo en poder recomponerse para hablar ella hizo su mismo movimiento para perderse fuera del edificio.

Escapar de allí fue tan sencillo como internarse en las alcantarillas y salir por un lugar despejado, bendita ciudad, benditos arquitectos. Pero la desesperación había crecido de nuevo hasta que recibió una llamada de Hannya, estaba en el aeropuerto y Misao acababa de comprar un billete a Fukuoka, salvo que la joven que lo había comprado era rubia, con demasiadas curvas y una habilidad pésima para el maquillaje. Era ella aplicando la máxima de que la mejor forma de esconderse era destacar. Mas tarde supo que se había saltado un par de semáforos pero había conseguido llegar al aeropuerto al poco de que terminara la pelea, Misao estaba drogada y Hannya en tal estado que le resultaría difícil viajar a Kioto, cuanto mas conducir la moto; quería haber viajado en la parte posterior del coche, acunándola hasta dejarla en la cama donde estaba, pero en vez de eso siguió haciendo de líder, condujo de vuelta a la casa donde todos estaban y mientras sus compañeros se encargaban del herido él lo hizo de la joven durmiente, la acomodo en su habitación dejando su mochila bien cerca, después se vio obligado a mandar a Hyottoko a la antigua capital antes de pasar a buscar la pertenencia de la joven, mas ropa, viendo su actual vestimenta.

Y aquí estaba, con ella delante al fin y en un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos para mantener una conversación sobre la farsa del omiai, salvo que ella no parecía muy colaborativa.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si es sobre el kimono de boda me da igual que sea una reliquia familiar -se giró recostandose contra la pared, buscando un buen apoyo en mitad de la pesadilla-, lo destrozaré.

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos, ella sabia perfectamente que su madre jamas se había casado, era un bastardo. Pero si lo estaba usando para hacerle daño lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Es sobre el testamento de tu abuelo.

Misao palideció, su abuelo, el mismo que siempre decía que ella era libre para amar a quien quisiera y que la había traicionado condenandola a un matrimonio concertado.

-¿Acaso hay una clausula en la que me obligue a dar un heredero? -atacó- Llega cinco años tarde, me hice una ligadura(6).

-No, pero Okina nos mintió a los dos. Después al Onniwabanshu -simplemente no podía soportar el acoso y derribo, se lo merecía pero ella no sabia toda la verdad. Se soltó ligeramente la parte superior del uniforme y bajó la cremallera de la protección de kevlar(7)(8) hasta que pudo alcanzar un sobre impermeable que siempre llevaba encima, lo dejó encima de la cama, a los pies de Misao -. Este es el verdadero testamento de tu abuelo -se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio sorprenderse-, difiere mucho del que Okina nos enseño.

Espero hasta que Aoshi se volvió a enderezar, frunció el ceño cuando vio las cicatrices asomando bajo la extraña camiseta interior y se aventuro a coger el sobre, estaba plastificado y cerrado con cinta de embalar, totalmente sellado contra la humedad; dentro había varias hojas de escritura impecable con datos concretos y los sellos y firmas de su abuelo, el notario... y su mano.

Su diminuta mano a la edad de cuatro años acompañando los sellos de los adultos(9).

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo seguía teniendo el notario, Okina ni siquiera tiene una copia. El suyo es falso – Sentenció.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones, negándose a entrar de nuevo; las manos masculinas la hicieron soltar el sobre y estirarse sobre la cama mientras el ataque se hacia mas fuerte y poco a poco empezaba a remitir. Después vino el llanto. Y el cálido cuerpo de Aoshi para reconfortarla, un tirón seco en la cabeza y su trenza rozándola la espalda mientras una mano la peinaba arriba y abajo, la otra permanecía en su cintura estabilizándola.

-Esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción menos esta.

Le golpeo el pecho a modo de protesta.

Aoshi sonrió levemente y la dejo en el borde de la cama, se le había corrido todo el maquillaje y no paraba de sorberse la nariz, pero al fin estaba comprendiendo hasta que punto todo lo que se había tratado de orquestar era mentira.

-Te traeré algo para la cara.

Misao solo se dejo caer hacia atrás pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz. Todo lo que Okina había dicho era mentira, lo que sus recuerdos contenían era verdad.

¿Y ellos dos que?

YO ME OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS,

YO SOY SHINOBI

Notas:

(1) Honda Jazz Trend 1.2 i-VTEC, para Misao me parece super mono.

(2) Ninguno de los e-mails aquí puestos existen, que os veo ya mandando correos ;)

(3) Capital de la isla de Hokkaido.

(4) Matrimonio concertado: en realidad no se toman como relaciones entre hombres y mujeres sino como relaciones entre familias. Actualmente se siguen produciendo pero si la cosa no cuaja no se presiona, aunque, hay que tener en cuenta que uno de cada diez matrimonios es de este tipo.

(5) Es un método para solucionar problemas en la sociedad japonesa, es lento por todo el trabajo que lleva pero muy efectivo: 1.- Reflexión, introspección, responsabilizarse.

2.- Reconocer que hay un problema. Identificar el origen de las diferencias entre lo que se deseaba conseguir y lo que realmente se ha conseguido.

3.- Comprometerse a realizar una serie de cambios para mejorar.

(6) Obviamente se refiere a una ligadura de trompas para evitar quedarse embarazada.

(7) Material con el que esta hecho entre ello los chalecos antibalas, cascos y tanques de combustible de coches de Fórmula 1 y alas de aviones.

(8) Para la reedición de lujo Kanzeban de la serie de Runouni Kenshin en España pidieron al autor que redibujara a los personajes tal y como los haría ahora, el uniforme Onniwabanshu es una delicia y resulta muy plausible de realizar con el material antes citado.

(9) En Japón cada persona tiene un sello que acompaña a la firma tal y como la conocemos nosotros, el sello es en realidad el nombre en escritura kanji.


	2. 02 No estar sola

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Shinobi**

Capitulo dos: No estar sola.

Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"

Misao frunció el ceño cuando la ultima luz del atardecer se fue y la habitación quedo a oscuras, si mal recordaba Aoshi se había ido hacia media hora.

Se puso en pie tan rápidamente que una de las bolsas que había encima de la cama cayo a sus pies, tres pantalones distintos se desparramaron y se hizo consciente de que había estado a punto de salir únicamente vestida con un mono de cuero, trucado. Extendió el resto del contenido en la cama encontrándose con varias camisetas: manga larga, manga corta y de tirantes en distintos colores y escotes, más pantalones: shorts, piratas y largos, con tejidos que iban desde la lycra hasta el vaquero pasando por el algodón, lino..., faldas en largos distintos, así como materiales, ropa interior de encaje, lisa, deportiva... cada uno de ellos con relleno o sin relleno; se había dejado una pequeña fortuna para que ella encontrara el conjunto adecuado para estar cómoda. Eligió unos vaqueros desgastados, una de las camisetas de tirantes de color liso y una sudadera estampada con millones de flores de sakura, de ropa interior una sencilla, sin relleno por favor.

Se metió el sobre en la parte trasera de los pantalones y salió al pasillo.

Al otro lado un hombre bloqueaba la puerta a una habitación, no en plan matón, sino apoyado en el marco con medio cuerpo dentro y manteniendo una conversación con la gente que había allí, se aparto un momento y vio como Aoshi salia con una palangana en las manos, se metía en el baño, la vaciaba en el lavabo y la enjuagaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Aoshi suspiró levantando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

El hombre retrocedió un paso saliendo completamente de la habitación. Era enorme, tan alto como un jugador de baloncesto profesional, pero con el añadido de que sus músculos también estaban tan desarrollados como los de un gladiador; después se fijo en las cicatrices, una cruzando de pómulo a pómulo, por encima de un ojo aunque este no estaba dañado, partiendole el labio inferior y bajando hasta la barbilla, salpicadas por la mandíbula y bajando por el cuello, perdiéndose por debajo de la ropa.

-Ponte la mascara, Misao esta despierta.

¿Ese era Shikijo? Su antiguo compañero de correrías había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era el niño enclenque con el que se metían todos porque daba igual cuanto entrenara o practicara, su masa muscular jamás se desarrollaba.

-¿Shikijo?

-El que viste y calza-Se llevo dos dedos a la frente haciendo una parodia del saludo militar.

-¡Misao!

Un hombre mas pequeño que ella se le lanzó encima abrazándola, sus rasgos eran muy afilados y el puntiagudo pelo la hizo cosquillas en el rostro, se quedo paralizada cuando otro hombre salió de la habitación: llevaba una mascara tradicional de demonio, estaba medio desnudo y se sujetaba una toalla manchada de sangre contra el abdomen.

-Bienvenida Misao.

Después le fallaron las piernas.

Shikijo fue el primero en sujetarle, Aoshi lo intento pero dada su posición solo atino a no tirar la palangana al suelo, Beshimi en cambio la soltó y negó con la cabeza.

-Justo cuando empezaba a remitir decide volver a intentarlo, redomado cabezota.

-¿Volver a intentar que...?

-Saber si estas físicamente bien -Aoshi rellenaba la palangana de nuevo-, al parecer abollaste un coche con la cabeza.

-Y no le valen las explicaciones que nos ha dado antes. Según, sus palabras textuales, puede que parezca delicada pero pelea como un diablo.

-¿Eso se lo hice yo? -¿Su contrincante había sido Hannya-kun(1)?

-¡Beshimi!

Aoshi se metió en la habitación en lo que el nombrado avanzaba, Shikijo salió colocándose una cazadora.

-Voy al veinticuatro horas a por más vendas.

Beshimi se escurrió dentro del cuarto; sin nada que hacer y preocupándose por los efectos que había tenido la reyerta sobre su amigo entró en la habitación, Aoshi sujetaba una lampara por encima del abdomen de Hannya mientras Beshimi limpiaba con cuidado la sangre que salia de dos heridas.

-¿Por que no las habéis cosido aún?

-Hyottoko no esta aquí y no disponemos de material quirúrgico.

-Ir a un hospital no es seguro -Dijo Aoshi antes de que hiciera la pregunta-. Después de lo ocurrido por la mañana no es una opción.

-¿Y os hacéis llamar Onnis?

Los tres hombres dieron un respingo frente a la acusación, jamas habían esperado una reprimenda tan feroz.

-Avisad a Shikijo de que traiga también antibióticos de amplio espectro, alcohol, agujas de coser e hilo de algodón, sin teñir. Necesitare guantes y lejía.

-Yo le llamo.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Dejo la lampara en la pequeña encimera que hacia de mesilla para las dos camas y esperó ordenes.

-Forra la otra cama con papel film y hecha todas estas sabanas a lavar con un buen chorro de lejía.

Los dos salieron de la habitación listos a cumplir las inesperadas ordenes.

-Eso ha sido... chocante.

La joven dejo salir el aire quitándose la chaqueta, la dejo sobre la improvisada mesilla y ladeo el rostro mirándole; la mascara se había removido y se le veía parte de la piel del rostro, de la destrozada piel del rostro, luego se fijo en las bandas tatuadas a lo largo de los brazos y las piernas, negro y rojo, de tal forma que en movimiento resultaba difícil calcular la longitud. Era su Hannya-kun.

-Esto es una carnicería, entiendo que no podáis ir a un hospital pero depender de solo un hombre para heridas así es... peligroso.

Hannya intento reprimir una carcajada pero termino soltando un quejido.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

-Solo hace cinco años que escape.

-Ya has visto a Shikijo, él no suele usar protección, pero todos tenemos mas de una herida -Dio un respingo cuando los finos dedos se metieron por debajo del borde y tiraron hasta que la mascara salió.

-Bueno, dado que Okina ha mentido al Onniwabanshu la Okashira soy yo ahora -mojó la toalla en la palangana y le limpio el rostro de sudor-. Mi primera orden es que esto no se vuelva a repetir, todos sois importantes.

-Sí, Okashira.

Mientras le limpiaba el rostro le vino a la mente la primera vez que ella y Aoshi se encontraron, Misao no tendría mas allá de cuatro años y se había escapado tras enterarse por sorpresa de que sus padres habían muerto hacia unas horas, la había buscado por todo el recinto y estaba dándose por vencido hasta que entró de nuevo en el dojo; Misao estaba sentada en el regazo de Aoshi mientras él la contaba algo, estaba tranquila y mostraba una atención especial hacia las palabras del joven. En aquella época Aoshi era el único aprendiz que no tenia maestro asiganado, ninguno lo quería de hecho, pero desde entonces se fijo mas en él, era el mas rápido y el mas ágil de todos los aprendices, siempre mostraba una calma impropia de alguien de su edad... pero el rato que Misao había estado en su regazo era la única vez que le había visto relajado de verdad. Después de eso consiguió que uno de los maestros tomara bajo su tutela a Aoshi consiguiendo que en los siguientes años se convirtiera en el cabeza de grupo mas joven que jamas habían tenido, quince años, ganaba incluso al padre de Misao, y mientras tanto la relación con la Princesa se había ido fortaleciendo hasta el punto en que cada vez que estaba en la sede Misao desaparecía sospechosamente, no quería pensar en lo que hacían en esos ratos.

Después vino el anuncio del omiai, la huida de Misao, la depresión de Aoshi, las misiones casi suicidas en las que siempre estaban envueltos...

Ahora Misao volvía a estar aquí, y Aoshi estaba tan calmado que sabia lo que le ocurría.

-¿Que vas a hacer con Aoshi?

-¿Hacer?

-Se que es precipitado pero ¿Vas a volver con él? - La sujeto la mano y bajo un poco el tono de voz, casi susurrando- todos los del grupo sabemos que el omiai es falso, hemos visto el testamento.

-De verdad Hannya, te quiero... pero eso es algo entre Aoshi y yo.

-Cuando te fuiste se encerró en si mismo - Continuó-, como al principio. Solo salió de ello cuando le dijimos que tenia que investigar, que era todo muy raro teniendo en cuenta vuestras ascendencias, Osamu fue muy convincente.

Misao sonrió recordando a una de sus amigas. Y a sus interminables hornadas de galletas con chocolate.

-Yo... le quería, pero cuando no reaccionó...

-Te sentiste traicionada.

-Sí.

-Es Aoshi Shinomori, desde que antes de nacer le trataban como a un gaijin(2), tu relación con él fue toda una sorpresa en el grupo. Y el anuncio de vuestro compromiso frente a todo el Onniwabanshu le pillo desprevenido, como a ti.

-Pero no hizo nada -Dijo recriminadora.

-Niña tonta, tu amistad con él era todo un regalo, y cuando dijeron que tu abuelo había concertado un matrimonio entre vosotros dos...

-Se le abrieron los cielos.

-No, los infiernos. Es demasiado bueno, es el mejor si descontamos los cinco años que has estado desaparecida, pero todos allí o le trataban mal o ni le trataban y cuando se anuncio el omiai fueron mas despiadados. Tu eras nuestra Princesa, y él era el gaijin hijo de un gaijin.

-¿Me darías un tiempo para pensarlo? -Tenia que cortar la conversación ya, no estaba en su mejor momento para pensar en como estaban ellos dos- Ahora mismo necesitamos hacernos cargo de ti.

-Él no ha dejado de quererte.

Hannya dio un respingo cuando Misao le abrazo.

-Ahora tú, luego ya veré lo que hago con él.

El nombrado aparto la vista de la escena y termino de subir las escaleras. Procurando no molestar demasiado aparto la cama de la pared y la forro siguiendo las indicaciones de Misao, desde la cabecera hasta los pies; luego ayudo a Hannya a pasar a esa cama y retiro las sabanas manchadas para darles un buen lavado. Cuando salia por la puerta Shikijo entró por la principal, en menos de lo que tardaba en llegar a la escalera su compañero ya estaba en el pasillo por lo que tuvo que esquivarle de camino al pequeño cuarto que usaban como lavandería. La escucho dar la orden de hacer algo de sopa y de organizar turnos para mantener a Hannya bajo vigilancia por si algo ocurría antes de que el característico sonido de los guantes de látex reverberara en el ambiente.

Estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo como líder que él.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

Misao no pudo dejar de alabar su propia puntería y pericia, no había dañado ningún órgano interno pero aun así las heridas resultaban lo suficientemente molestas y peligrosas para la persona que las sufría; termino de pasar el hilo y dio una nueva puntada. Solo había hecho esto una vez y había sido con la supervisión de Megumi por lo que los dedos le temblaban un poco, ademas no se acordaba de como hacer el final, esto no era como remendarse los vaqueros, no podía hacer un nudo tal cual y recoser no era una opción... iba a tocar nudo pensó suspirando. Hizo lo mismo en la otra. Gasa recién abierta y esparadrapo y ya solo faltaba que se tomara la sopa.

-Beshimi te ha dejado la cena en la encimera.

Asintió dando las gracias mientras se quitaba los guantes, al bajar tenia casi enfrente el frigorífico por lo que abrió la puerta agarró una lata al azar, dio un buen trago descubriendo que era cerveza y se dejo caer hasta el suelo resbalando contra el mueble.

"Oh, mierda." -Alargó un brazo por encima suya, agarro el plato y se lo puso en el regazo.- "Mil veces mejor."

Retiro el plástico protector y se lanzo a por los encurtidos, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba algo del pollo teriyaki pero no le hacia mucha gracia, demasiada salsa; volvió a dar un trago y entonces se relajo parcialmente saciada. Solucionar el lío de Hannya no la había llevado mas allá de un par de horas, medicación y sopa después había salido dejando a Shikijo montando guardia sobre el desnudo colchón mientras Beshimi descansaba para su turno, solo faltaba ella para cenar. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a Aoshi; había esperado encontrarlo en el sofá descansando pero también podría estar en el despacho que le había comentado Shikijo, lo dudaba pues no había luz bajo la puerta, aunque tampoco había mirado en la habitación donde estaba Beshimi.

Se paso la lata por la nuca deseando alguna corriente de aire fresco.

-Misao, eres estúpida. -Dijo poniéndose en pie, recogió las cosas, abrió la puerta de cristal y se lanzo al patio trasero.

Antes de soltar un grito, acabada de encontrar a Aoshi.

-Perdón.

-No estaba dormido, solo... pensaba.- Se movió dejándola sitio en el porche.

La joven se sentó a su lado observando la postura que mantenía: espalda recta sin tocar la pared, manos en el regazo y dedos entrelazados. Le había interrumpido mientras meditaba. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a atacar su cena, durante todo ese tiempo los dos permanecieron en silencio, Aoshi observándola por el rabillo del ojo y ella de forma mas directa; cuando termino de cenar dejo todo a un lado y se relajo contra la pared mientras observaba el jardín.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Misao simplemente sonrió.

-¿En serio que solo disponéis de un capacitado por grupo?

-Sí...

-... son ordenes de Okina- Terminó -. He hablado con Hannya.

-Lo he oído.

Observo como se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que les había espiado durante la conversación, de hecho se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Hannya seguía pensando en que él tenia alguna oportunidad con Misao, llevaban años sin verse y sospechaba que ella había llegado a odiarle hasta el punto en que si hubiese tenido una oportunidad clara para atacarle lo habría hecho, lo que fuera con tal de alejarse de él. En cambio en unas horas, desde que había visto a Hannya salir herido por la puerta de la habitación, se había convertido en una líder a la que no amedrentaba coserle el costado al mismo hombre al que había apuñalado y ponerlos a todos como unos inútiles en el proceso; había sido la ultima en cenar y muy posiblemente tardaría unas horas en volver a dormirse.

-Gracias-Simplemente podía decir eso ante todo lo que ella había hecho por todos ellos.

Misao parpadeo confundida y él solo se inclino atrapándola en un abrazo y un beso voraz, no se resistió cuando la hizo subirse a su regazo y al introducir la mano bajo la cintura de la prenda superior solo gimió. Entonces simplemente tiró de la camiseta hasta sacársela, al momento el pequeño torso quedo al descubierto y tras subir la inútil barrera que era el sujetador se lanzó a por uno de los tentadores senos mientras abría todo lo posible la boca tratando de engullirlo, el endurecido pezón le rozo la lengua y se dedico a el con entusiasmo mientras la apretaba para evitar que se escapara. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. Gimió al sentir los dedos por su pelo, anclandole, el cuerpo se arqueó provocando que los senos subieran un poco mas y varios gemidos femeninos le hicieron reaccionar intentando quitar el resto de la ropa que usaba.

Ella le ayudo con la suya hasta que se encontró con las protecciones de kevlar.

-¿Esto es...?

-Luego... -La beso recordándola que ahora mismo no estaban hablando de eso.- por favor...

Misao se mordió un labio localizando el cierre frontal y tirando de el hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones, soltó el botón y la cremallera mientras Aoshi subía desde el hombro por el cuello buscando su oreja pero lo que tardo en terminar de abrir la protección y meter las manos en la ropa interior él gimió mas sonoramente, estaba palpitando.

Eso le traía recuerdos de la única vez que habían estado los dos en esta situación; llevaban casi dos años manteniendo lo que se podía definir como una relación seria, pero debido al excepcional talento del joven apenas pasaban tiempo real juntos, por eso cada vez que volvía de las distintas misiones solían desaparecer varias horas, pero en esa ocasión fue ella la que tuvo que ir a buscarle a su habitación encontrándole convaleciente, se había interpuesto ante un compañero recibiendo una buena ráfaga(3) en el proceso, al poco de que les dejaran solos todo se había vuelto muy confuso sin tiempo de saciar la curiosidad pero si de una necesidad de cercanía que no sabían que podían tener.

Ahora mismo aunque parecía igual de ansioso no dejaba de tocarla y de buscar mas zonas sensibles en su cuerpo. Apretó logrando un gemido y que una de las manos bajara por su espalda, se metiera por su ropa interior y después en su intimidad, gimió arqueándose y abrazándole, buscando su oreja hasta que noto una presión concreta contra su vértice.

Aoshi tiro de la tela que tenía entre las manos incluso cuando noto que estaba desgarrada, Misao gemía en su oído mientras le envolvía; cuando ella no pudo descender mas se apoyo contra la pared, la joven no se separo del abrazo ni en el momento en que la sujeto los glúteos con fuerza ni cuando la obligo a arquearse para obtener acceso de nuevo a los pequeños senos. Justo entonces empezó a moverse de forma agresiva, dejando que Misao le mordiera en represalia por como la estaba tratando. Cinco años sin sentirla cerca solo le llevaba a marcarla tan profundamente que olvidase a cualquier otro con el que hubiese estado, solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de buscar a los amantes que había tenido y acabar con ellos; pero en vez de eso se iba a conformar con dejarla tan dolorida y satisfecha que no tuviera ninguna duda de que él había sido el causante.

Mordió mas fuerte, no sabia si le estaba haciendo sangre pues no podía notar nada mas que la forma en que se movía contra ella. Iba a terminar con moratones como siguiera sujetándola de esa forma. Demasiado tiempo sin sexo y demasiado tiempo lejos de él como para ahora tener esto, así de agresivo, así de celoso... gimió sonoramente cuando se movió dejándola en el suelo pero casi al instante él estuvo de nuevo en su interior, cercándola completamente con su cuerpo y no dejando que pensase en otra cosa. Le rodeo las caderas apretando en un intento de que fuera mas gentil pero solo consiguió que la besara con rudeza y la sujetara las rodillas, las llevara sobre sus hombros y la obligaba a hacerse una palpitante pelota bajo él.

Cuando al fin todo termino Misao sollozaba su nombre abrazándole.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

Aoshi reaccionó cuando sonó el segundo timbrazo, se sentía adormilado hasta el punto en que de ser por él volvería a bajar la cabeza, pondría la barbilla sobre la coronilla de Misao y se dedicaría a dormir hasta que su compañera decidiese que era hora de levantarse, pero en vez de eso sonó un tercer timbrazo antes de que escuchase como alguno de sus compañeros se arrastraba escaleras abajo para ver quien llamaba, dirigió la vista al móvil sobre la mesa y alargo la mano intentando no despertar a la joven; lo consiguió pero al observar la pantalla comprendió el motivo de que las llamadas fueran tan insistentes.

Tenían refuerzos.

Al momento se sentó, Hyottoko era leal a la búsqueda de Misao pero no habría podido ocultar que la misión por la que habían venido había terminado siendo un desastre y Okina, en consecuencia, había mandado a mas gente para que terminasen cuanto antes; eso mandaba a la mierda el hacer planes para poder mostrar que el actual líder del Onniwabanshu se había adueñado del puesto, no sabia a quien habían mandado y por tanto que Misao estuviera desnuda a su lado podía acarrear ciertos riesgos. Se deslizo al final de la cama con suavidad, se puso unos pantalones al azar y al salir por la puerta se encontró con los nuevos onnis.

-¿Donde esta? -Osamu se planto delante de él exactamente como lo había hecho hace cinco años, siendo la muralla mas curvilínea que jamas había parado a un hombre.

-Esta durmiendo -Lanzó una mirada a la escalera por donde subían tres más.

-¿Esta aquí? -No espero a llegar arriba del todo-¿Por fin esta aquí?

Apretó la mandíbula como aviso.

-¿Qué? Solo hemos venido nosotras dos y los chicos, Hyottoko sigue en Kioto.

-Abajo todos.

-¿Ni siquiera podemos hechar un vistacito?

Cruzo los brazos entrecerrando los ojos, sabia perfectamente que entre las cicatrices, el mordisco de Misao y que en ocasiones no necesitaba hablar para dar una orden seria cuestión de segundos.

-Maldito aguafiestas.

Sonrió cuando todos se dieron la vuelta y bajaron las escaleras, en apenas un momento entro en la habitación, dejo una nota y cogió una camisa; cuando llego al salón todos estaban hablando y solo pudo tener en claro las palabras "fiesta" y "avituallamiento" antes de que Osamu y Shiro salieran por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?

-Vamos a preparar el desayuno para todos, también una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a Misao.

Okon le paso las mochilas a Shikijo antes de empezar a buscar cosas en la nevera, Kuro en cambio le hizo una seña hacia el despacho, lo que tardo en cerrar la puerta se apoyo en la mesa mientras su compañero hacia lo mismo en la puerta.

-Hyottoko ha conseguido que no volváis, pero para ello el señor Gara debe morir antes de dos días.

-No vamos a hacerlo, no cuando Misao esta ya con nosotros.

-Por eso Hyottoko se ha quedado para hacer de topo; venga -respondió a su ceño-, es la primera vez que nos reunimos todos desde que Misao escapo ¿Crees que Okina no estará moviendo ficha?

-No me preocupa Okina.

-¿Perdón?

Extendió el brazo hacia la puerta dando por concluida la conversación. Los dos salieron del despacho encontrándose con que los dos fugitivos pro-fiesteros habían vuelto del veinticuatro horas con tanta comida que ya habían llenado la nevera y estaban empezando a cocinar el resto, la mitad de ellos trabajaban en el restaurante-tapadera que tenia el Onniwabanshu en Kioto por lo que sus habilidades estaban mas que justificadas; al enfilar las escaleras para ir a buscar a Misao le pararon con una taza de té que acepto con un asentimiento.

Al traspasar la puerta pudo comprobar que seguía, milagrosamente, dormida.

Se sentó con suavidad, observando las marcas que había dejado en las estrechas caderas. Había sido un animal. Después de terminar se había dado cuenta que ella sollozaba y no le dejaba moverse de la postura en la que estaban, por lo que tuvo que convencerla de que el hormigón no era lo mas cómodo para su espalda, la había cargado hasta la habitación y una vez encerrados la dedico todas las caricias que antes no la había dado. Ella había vuelto a sollozar hasta que agotada se durmió.

Y ahora reposaba con los restos de lagrimas y con lo que él había depositado en su interior. Se tumbo a su espalda y antes de que pudiera aproximarse algo mas ella rodó hasta encajarse contra su tórax.

-¿Dónde has ido?

-Tenemos visita-En ese momento levantó los ojos y él pudo constatar que no hacia mucho que se había despertado-. Son amigos.

Noto como el cansancio volvía a hacer mella, rodar hasta él parecía haberla drenado mas de lo que parecía; cuando habían tocado el colchón tras el encontronazo en el suelo de la terraza habían sido sus manos y su boca las que se habían encargado de ella, completamente agotada se había dormido y solo se despertó cuando dejo de notar el característico calor de otro cuerpo a la espalda, pero estaba tan cansada que solo se había quedado tumbada en la cama sin saber que hacer, después él había entrado con algo que olía a té y durante un rato se limito a sentarse sin hacer nada mas. En ese momento toda zona que había tocado durante la noche empezó a calentarse hasta que se apretó en contra suya.

Levanto el rostro y le beso, nada de esos besos rápidos en los labios, de forma lánguida, tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitaba hasta que separó los labios y pudo escurrirse en el cálido interior que era la boca masculina. Sabia al té que había estado tomando, pero mas diluido e intenso a la vez, paso las manos por la estrecha cintura hasta que pudo dejarlas descansar sobre la espalda al tiempo que él metía una entre el pelo de la nuca y la otra se dedicaba a pasear por el costado. No pudo evitar un gemido de placer.

Cuando dio por terminado el beso Aoshi se tumbo boca arriba arrastrándola.

-Okina no dejara que nos juntemos todos de nuevo sin tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Puedo hablar con alguien que os puede ayudar.

-Misao contra él no hay ayuda posible.

-Yo me he pasado los últimos cinco años desaparecida gracias a él - Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Muy a su pesar Aoshi la dio la razón.

YO ME OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS,

YO SOY SHINOBI

Notas:

(1) kun: Apelativo afectivo, más cercano que -san, se suele usar con los tíos, en lugar de "-chan".

(2) Significa extranjero, pero con un tinte despectivo, normalmente se usa como un insulto.

(3) Ráfaga de disparos.


	3. 03 Decisiones

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Shinobi**

Capitulo tres: Decisiones.

Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"

-¡Bienvenida!

Misao sonrió sorprendida cuando al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que los refuerzos eran sus viejos amigos, estaban todos los que faltaban cuando llego allí, Osamu, Okon, Kuro y Shiro.

Había carteles de bienvenida colgados en la pared del fondo y un banquete repartido por todas las superficies disponibles, olía a miso con verduras(1), kushiyaki(2) y teriyaki de atún(3), también alcanzo a ver una bandeja completa de yakitori(4) antes de que alguien la abrazara.

-¡No has cambiado nada estas igual que hace años!-la mujer de pelo largo y vestida de forma totalmente informal con unos vaqueros y cazadora se aparto del abrazo y dejo sitio para que la otra lo hiciera.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-las manos femeninas se quedaron sobre su rostro, los ojos marrones mirandola antes de que el cuerpo femenino se apretara en un abrazo-, conseguí mejorar la receta de las galletas.

Las galletas que siempre salían recubiertas de chocolate en vez de con pepitas, ni Osamu ni Okon habían cambiado nada.

-Te dije que algún día te haría esto.

-¡Shiro!-de golpe se vio levantada en un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también quiero mi parte.

Kuro la abrazo mientras Shiro hacia lo propio por lo que el abrazo paso a ser grupal, cuando Shikijo amenazo con unirse se separaron cada uno por su lado, no había muchas ganas de terminar aplastados.

-S-H-I-N-O-B-I-

-¿Y que tal te ha ido todo este tiempo?-Okon la dio un vaso con zumo, nadie debería ser obligado a beber alcohol recién levantado.

-Soy fisioterapeuta, de hecho soy autónoma.

-Vaya, todos esperábamos que terminaras trabajando en algún restaurante, como conoces el funcionamiento del Aoiya.

-Eso habría sido lógico y no me convenía ¿A cuantas camareras habéis investigado?

-¿El primer mes o los cinco años completos?-Kuro puso lo que quedaba de la bandeja de yakitori delante- Daros prisa o se la terminan ellos.

Las dos mujeres miraron a la zona del sofá, Shikijo relataba lo que había pasado en el despacho del señor Gara haciendo aspavientos, Shiro y Osamu reían a carcajadas mientras Beshimi daba sus propios detalles, Aoshi observaba con una leve sonrisa antes de relatar el encontronazo en las escaleras. Después el pequeño onni de pelo puntiagudo hizo lo mismo con el que había mantenido con Hannya.

-Tendríamos que subirle algo a Hannya.

-Ya lo hago yo, así de paso veo como son esos puntos -la guiño un ojo.

-Una pregunta -susurro cuando el joven se fue con un plato y algo de bebida- ¿Vais a intentarlo de nuevo?

-Ya he tenido esta conversación -cogió aire ¿Por que todos estaban tan empeñados en saberlo?-, hace menos de veinticuatro horas que me enterado que ya no estoy obligada a casarme con él...

-Por eso mismo, vamos, no para de mirarte en todo momento, vigila cada reacción tuya y si ahora mismo haces un movimiento violento vendrá para saber que ha pasado. Ademas dormiste en su cama -hizo un gesto obsceno con la lengua dando a entender por donde iban sus suposiciones.

-Eso es mentira -estaba mortificada, si se enteraba de que al otro lado de la pared se habían acostado seguro que buscaba una habitación para encerrarlos.

Okon se limito a golpearla en la mano donde tenia el vaso, pillada por sorpresa se le escapo y se estrello contra el suelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, en la caída el zumo le salpico en el pantalón manchandola toda la pernera en el proceso.

Misao se agacho con una exclamación mientras recuperaba los trozos grandes del destrozado vaso, al levantarse Aoshi estaba a su lado, fulminando con la mirada a Okon que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco dormida aún.

La mirada de Aoshi la demostró que no creía ni de lejos nada de eso.

-Deberías cambiarte -dijo la onni pasando entre ellos y dejándolos solos.

-Estaba confirmando una de sus estúpidas teorías -reconoció-, una en la que tu y yo habíamos vuelto.

-¿Acaso no es así?

La joven se sonrojo, por supuesto que habían vuelto, pero era tan raro darte cuenta que habías tenido un parón en tu relación de cinco años que volver a retomarla cuando ambos habían cambiado tanto era raro, por no decir difícil. Ademas que Aoshi se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad la recordaba a los terroríficos meses entre el anuncio del omiai y su huida, cosa que no ayudaba precisamente.

-Me esta resultando... complicado el tener claro todo.

-Estoy dispuesto a esperar -tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado la pasada noche, pero desde luego prefería un lugar menos publico.

-No es eso.

-¿Prefieres algún sitio mas discreto?

-Sí.

La indico el despacho, justo cuando iban a entrar escucho el inicio de un silbido que corto con una acertada mirada.

-Eso es lo que me pone nerviosa -reconoció cuando él cerro la puerta-, todos parecen querer saber que estamos juntos que... volvemos a lo que teníamos antes ¡Ni siquiera deberían saberlo!

-Yo se lo conté, cuando escapaste -se aproximo quedándose cerca pero sin tocarla-. Ellos se dieron cuenta de como me afectaba tu cercanía y como tu ausencia empezó a destruirme.

-¿Intentaste...?

-No -puso una mano en su mejilla para tranquilizarla-, pero ya no tenia nada que me hiciera volver sano y salvo a la sede. Por eso empece a hacerme cargo de las misiones mas complicadas.

-Hasta ahora.

El onni la sonrió mientras ella se colgaba de sus hombros dispuesta a lanzarse sobre sus labios, un ruido en el cristal de la ventana que daba al patio hizo que Misao se separara de él al momento.

-Te toca decirlo a ti, yo me tengo que cambiar.

Observo perfectamente como al salir ella por la puerta todos estaban convenientemente en la zona de la cocina, no dio ni dos pasos hacia la escalera cuando sonó el timbre.

-Otra vez la vecina quejándose -dijo Shikijo-, no hay forma de tener un poco de diversión sin que te fastidien.

-Eso se lo dices a tu manía de poner el béisbol a todo trapo -devolvió Beshimi.

-Ya voy yo, se calmara cuando vea que hay una mujer aquí.

Justo cuando Okon abrió la puerta todos escucharon un disparo.

Aoshi la empujo tras él al momento, alcanzo a ver como Shikijo se ponía de barrera ante todos ellos y entonces Beshimi la tiro del brazo en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa. Si que se movían rápido.

-¡El testamento! Lo tengo arriba, en la mochila.

-Salta la tapia y escondete en el aparcamiento -la empujo en dirección a la puerta trasera y se escurrió hacia las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta corredera encontrándose con un atacante de frente, varios shurikens pasaron por encima de ella clavándose en el cuello del hombre y vio el camino despejado de nuevo; eso sirvió para recordarla que estaba desarmada y que la gente que les atacaba disponía de algo mas que armas arrojadizas o cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora mismo, y hasta que Beshimi la trajera la mochila, pasar desapercibida era su mejor arma. Brinco por encima del cuerpo corriendo hasta alcanzar la tapia que separaba un jardín de otro, al alzarse por encima de la misma se dio cuenta que al otro lado estaba el aparcamiento vecinal... Y su moto.

Alguien la sujeto desde abajo y la ayudo a terminar de saltar.

Hannya aterrizo a su lado con cierta rigidez.

-Vamonos- la lanzo las llaves de su adorada Kawasaki(5) y se dirigió al asiento trasero.

-¿Y los demás?

-Nos seguirán en breve.

Un poco mas segura ajusto el casco que la tendió el onni y arranco llevándolos fuera del aparcamiento, encontraron un coche que bloqueaba la entrada a la propiedad, al cual Hannya le rajó las ruedas, y siguieron hasta que llegaron a la estación mas cercana, momento en el cual su acompañante la indico que se metiera en el atestado aparcamiento y usara dos coches concretos como barrera para no ser vistos desde la entrada.

-Tienen que estar apunto de venir- se estiro con lentitud. Cuando escucharon el disparo en la planta baja Kuro y el habían tomado posiciones en el hueco de la escalera, Beshimi apareció buscando la mochila de Misao y fue cuando aprovecho para ir tras ella. Aunque saltar desde el segundo piso mientras aún tenia frescas las heridas no fue buena idea.

-¿Quien era esa gente?

-Onnis -respondió con sequedad mientras se quitaba el casco y sacaba un nuevo juego de llaves que uso para abrir el coche mas cercano-. Compañeros con una orden muy concreta: matarnos a todos.

Misao desmonto y se apoyo en uno de los capos. Era imposible que Okina se hubiera enterado tan pronto de que ella había sido encontrada. A menos de que al juntarse todos aquí hubiera decidido que era mejor librarse de ellos al tenerlos en un lugar concreto.

-No es eso -dijo adivinando su tren de pensamiento-, podía haber ocurrido contigo o sin ti. No le des mas vueltas.

La lanzo otro manojo de llaves indicandola el otro coche, antes de que Hannya se acercara para comprobar el maletero una respiración trabajosa les llamo la atención y tal y como Aoshi había hecho antes se interpuso entre lo que venia y ella, Shiro apareció tras el coche que hacia de parapeto entre ellos y la entrada con evidente cansancio. Parecía ileso pero se llevaba la mano al hombro con demasiada frecuencia.

-Tenemos que movernos ya.

-¿Donde esta el resto? -le hizo sentarse en la parte trasera del coche mas cercano antes de meter los dedos bajo las protecciones tanteando la articulación. La piel estaba intacta pero palpitaba en clara señal de que el golpe recibido dejaría la articulación sensible a movimientos bruscos durante unos días.

-De camino aquí.

-Conozco un lugar seguro...

Hannya le tendió la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. La cogió con una sonrisa, mientras revisaba buscando que todo estuviera en orden llegaron Osamu y Beshimi, que a su vez cargaban con Okon. Todos allí ayudaron a tumbar a la joven herida en uno de los asientos traseros; Misao se colo por la otra puerta antes de apartar la cazadora y la camiseta, las protecciones habían parado lo peor del disparo pero necesitaría atención medica urgente por los evidentes daños internos.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen Aoshi y Kuro antes de ir a mi casa.

-Están borrando todo el rastro que pudiéramos haber dejado -informo Beshimi-, pueden tardar un par de horas.

-No nos iremos sin ellos -ordeno, volvió a meter la mano en la mochila y saco el móvil encendiéndolo-, podría haber mas gente de Okina por aquí y ellos estarían solos sin saber donde estamos los demás.

-.-.-

De: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisaoagmailjp)

Para: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshinaanticorrupcionjp)

Las cosas no son lo que parecían en un principio y necesitan tu ayuda.

-.-.-

De: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshinaanticorrupcionjp)

Para: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisaoagmailjp)

¿Y como es que el peligroso Onniwabanshu necesita ayuda de Anticorrupción?

Me debes una cena con Kaoru.

-.-.-

De: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisaoagmailjp)

Para: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshinaanticorrupcionjp)

Por que los han declarado traidores, y no se lo merecen cuando solo querían encontrarme para mostrarme que el omiai no era real.

-.-.-

De: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshinaanticorrupcionjp)

Para: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisaoagmailjp)

También me debes horas de explicaciones.

¿Donde?

-.-.-

De: Makimachi Misao (makimachimisaoagmailjp)

Para: Himura Kenshin (himurakenshinaanticorrupcionjp)

A mi casa.

-.-.-

-Vienen ya -Shikijo le paso un billete a Shiro-, están mejorando.

Misao se asomo de la improvisada barrera que eran los dos coches, Aoshi venia justo detrás de Kuro. Lo que tardo en tenerle cerca se apretó contra él para comprobar si estaba bien, le escucho gruñir al apretarle por las costillas antes de que la diera un par de palmaditas para calmarla.

-Estoy bien, Okon es la que me preocupa.

-Subid a los coches, iremos a mi casa.

-¿Es segura?

-Si no lo fuera no iríamos.

Se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, Okon estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Shiro mientras en el otro coche iban todos apiñados, Kuro por el contrario se acomodo el casco de la moto y arranco esperándoles en la entrada del aparcamiento. Tanto si lo querían como si no iban a llamar demasiado la atención.

Empezó a sonar su móvil y se apresuro a descolgar.

-_Os teníais que haber ido mucho antes_- la voz de Okina era calmada.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-_De que ya no puedo hacer mas para protegerla, él ya se ha enterado de que la habéis encontrado y por tanto ya es oficial que sois traidores, solo despejare dudas con respecto a Hyottoko. Buena suerte Shinomori._

Cuando el pitido de la linea le golpeo cerró el teléfono retirando la tarjeta SIM antes de partirla, observo por la ventana como iban cambiando el tipo de viviendas hasta que terminaron entrando en una urbanización en la otra punta de la ciudad; la joven hizo una seña a Kuro para que se quedara frente a una de las casas y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al aparcamiento vecinal(6), allí dejaron uno de los coches bien aparcado y trataron de buscar sitio para el otro. Despues se pusieron en marcha y cuando vio como era la casa de Misao solo una palabra le vino a la mente: suicidio.

La pared que daba a la calle era casi todo cristalera, la tapia común a todas las casas era alta pero tanta ventana... y al entrar las cosas no mejoraron; todo el espacio se había vaciado dejando un voladizo bajo el cual estaba la única habitación y el baño, una escalera de caracol llevaba a una zona habilitada como despacho. Nada de lo que veía allí era como esperaba. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color melocotón y los muebles eran modernos y de maderas claras, había una pared cubierta de fotografías de paisajes y suficientes libros para empezar a confundir el espacio con un proyecto de biblioteca; completaba todo una pantalla plana de considerable tamaño, una Wii y una buena colección de videojuegos.

-Hannya a la cama, Okon al sofá- abrió el frigorífico y saco un paquete de carne congelada antes de lanzarselo a Kuro-, quitala las protecciones y pónselo en el hombro.

-¿Te importa que bajemos los estores?

-Para nada, el de la derecha es el de arriba.

El onni se había levantado la parte superior de la ropa y comprobaba los vendajes, estos estaban sucios pero por suerte no había nuevo sangrado así que hizo que se tumbara y paso a ver a Shiro al baño, este se había quitado hasta las protecciones y examinaba un moratón que se extendía desde la clavícula hasta el hombro.

-ponte esto-le paso el congelado-tendrás la articulación muy tocada durante unos días.

-¿Y Okon?

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí?-dijo levantando la voz

En ese momento Aoshi entro por la puerta relajándose al ver la expresión de su compañero, eso hizo que el joven se controlara y Misao aprovecho para darle un abrazo en señal de comprensión.

Todos se quedaron quietos en el momento en que los golpes se produjeron, el silencio que siguió fue tan total que se podían escuchar los distintos ritmos cardíacos.

-¿Misao?

Aoshi la sujeto del antebrazo, listo para sacarla de allí de un empujón.

-Es Kenshin -tranquilizó-, es un amigo.

-¿Puede ayudarnos?-susurró Shiro.

-Conmigo lo hizo, cinco años.

Sintió que los dedos se movían masajeando la zona donde se habían clavado, ella puso la mano libre sobre la masculina tranquilizándole. Después se libero y salio para abrir.

Cuando Kenshin entro en el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo evaluado como posible aliado, confiarían lo justo en él como para permitirle hablar y exponer su plan, no para que él estuviera presente en la deliberación posterior; deposito el maletín en la mesa y al sentarse fue flanqueado inmediatamente por dos de los hombres.

-¿Cual de todos vosotros es Shinomori Aoshi?

YO ME OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS,

YO SOY SHINOBI

(1) Sopa tradicional, muy popular en los desayunos.

(2) Brochetas de carne y verduras.

(3) Tipo de asado con salsa teriyaki.

(4) Brochetas de pollo.

(5) Kawasaki Z750.

(6) En cada casa hay aparcamiento para un coche, el resto se aparcan en superficie -solo en zonas de viviendas alejadas del centro- para las cuales hay un espacio reservado por "barrios".


End file.
